Understanding the code of phpBB:About
About This is a wiki that focuses on documenting the source code of phpBB 2.1/3 , and further we also provide a gathering place for php coders to learn and try to write code in phpBB. Objectives When this wiki was first created, it was due to concern over the development of phpBB3. Because of low man power(1.5 man only) working on the phpBB project, development speed was slow, and they have refused adding new developers to boost development since they think the time needed to train developer is more than the time saved with extra man power. The aim of this wiki is to document the source code of phpBB2.1/3, because the codebase is huge and it can scare away new php coder. We aim to explore the underlying structure behind phpBB, explain the code line by line to clear the hard-to-understand area, and provide other tools and assistance to help the gerenal public understand the code of phpBB more easily. Further, this wiki's primary goal is to gather a more friendly community of php coders, so that all can learn more about php, improve their skills, and exchange idea. Hopefully, we will finally be able to contribute codes back into phpBB. As a conclusion, documenting the code of phpBB is merely a mean, gathering a friendly community of php coder is the goal. Basic Principles While we are open to diversities, we do have some basic principles here that we want all people to adhere to. If you feel offended then just don't use this wiki. Firstly, as a documenting project for an open source project, we adapt a open source spirit: not only is the code and the document open source, we also require the process be open source. We believe that developmental process, whether be it a software or a wiki, should be open to the public for discussion, and for public participation. Merely giving the code for people to read and not listening to the public's voice is not our way. Secondly, we believe in good will, and believe a good community should be friendly and have a strong bond between members, which then provide a good environment for full development power. We strive to attain a friendly and relaxed community, where members show respect, friendiness, and trust toward others. Hence any hostility toward any people are strictly forbidden here. As time pass we may add or alter(this is more rare) these basic principles. Targetted audiance There're three groups of people that we warmly welcome. They're new php learner that may be inexperienced, but passionate in learning php, and I, the founder, is one also, so we sincerely invite you to join us and learn together. We also welcome experts and professional on php here, since they can contribute to our community, and help the first group, to improve their skills. Further, we welcome all who want a friendly community, who have the spirit of open source, for without you, the community and this wiki will not be possible at all. However we also exclude some people from this community. They're elitists, who think newbie php coder will never be able to write software like phpBB, who think they alone should code all phpBB, and hence people relying on them have to follow them. They're hostile people, who critise people mercilessly, who say every words as insults, puns, or something along that line. They're those who destroy the community, who increses tension in community, and force other people into defending themselves and become hostile also.